


All Ears

by tiedyeflag



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cat Ears, Cats, M/M, Napoleon Complex, ambiguous fractions, mentions of drunk medic experiments, pratical espionage, the perfect little balance of sass and fluff with a dose of cat ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Spy and Engineer find some new, feline-like additions to their body!





	

Engineer removed the goggles from his face, revealing his eyes wide with surprise. His mouth dropped in a silent ‘o’ before he said, “What...in tarnation…?”

Spy sighed through his nose while placing his hat in his lap. The same hat concealing the top of Spy’s head a moment ago, and all day. Until now, under the steady glow of the lights in Engineer’s workshop as he sat on a hastily cleaned workbench.

Two large, triangular cat ears poked out of messily cut holes in Spy’s mask. Wispy tufts of hair protruded out the inside like whiskers, contrasting against the pale, pink skin of the inner ear. Thin grey fur covered that looked soft to the touch covered the outside of the ears. When a single speck of dust landed on one ear, it flickered and twitched in the air while Spy flinched.

“I don’t believe it…” Engineer said. “Medic got you, too?”

Spy bit his lip. The previous night, the whole team decided to celebrate a successful week of battling and dominating the opposing team with a party. A modest one, but with everyone pitching in to supply decent food and drinks. Many, many drinks. Especially for Medic, who thought it’d be a grand idea to sew animal parts onto his drunken, sleeping teammates. He didn’t get far with his ‘cosmetic surgery experiments’ before he, too, collapsed with drunken drowsiness.

A horrible headache and look in the mirror later, Spy discovered the new addition to his head. He thanked the stars that no one else was awake or sober enough to notice them prior, and that no one gave him any trouble when he wore his hat throughout the day in the base. Not even from Scout, who spent the day bawling his eyes out over having a tiny squirrel tail on his backside.

But Spy didn’t ponder over the previous events now. His cat ears swiveled forward as he asked, “What do you mean, ‘too’?”

“Uh--! Well--um--” Engineer’s face flushed pink. His fingers fiddled with each other as he fumbled for excuses, until he inhaled deeply through his nose. “...yeah.”

Spy raked his eyes over Engineer’s body. From what little skin that showed, nothing new, and his body was still as portly and soft looking as ever. “I take it you’re hiding...Medic’s makeover as well?”

Engineer snorted. “That’s one way of putting it. Speaking of him, is the son of a bitch awake yet?”

“Barely.”

“When he’s finally sober, I’m gonna shove my wrench so far up his ass--” Engineer’s mechanical fist clenched. The mechanics clicked with agitation while squeaking against the rubber glove.

“Likewise.” Spy nodded. “So, pray tell, what sort of modification did he do to you?”

“Ah--well…” The blush returned. “It’s kinda...embarrassing…”

“Hmmm… Now I’m curious.” Spy leaned closer, giving Engineer a whiff of tobacco and cologne.

“Easy, boy. Haven’t you ever heard ‘curiosity killed the cat’?” Engineer scowled.

“‘But satisfaction brought it back’, no?”

Engineer’s shoulders went slack while his eyes wandered. They studied Spy’s new ears, now intentionally flickering curiously. Meanwhile Spy grinned that confident, ever-present smirk of his. Finally Engineer’s eyes met Spy’s, and saw Spy gazing back at him calmly. Waiting.

“ _Sigh_ …” Engineer rubbed his neck.”Alright, but...you’ve gotta promise not to laugh, okay?” He jabbed a finger at Spy’s face.

In a single, smooth motion, Spy gently caressed Engineer’s hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it. “We’ll see,” He whispered.

Engineer flicked his finger at Spy’s nose, eliciting a low ‘ouch’. Engineer smirked, before reaching for his hardhat, and slowly removed it from his head.

Spy’s eyebrows shot up when he saw two, tiny folded ears atop Engineer’s bald head. No bigger than a half dollar, with caramel colored fur. They pressed flat against the near hairless skin surrounding them, conveniently allowing a hardhat to still be worn. And hide them.

Meanwhile Engineer kept his gaze down. “Well, you’ve seen it now,” He forced a soft laugh. “Guess now we match, huh?”

No sass, or an answer at all. Before he could look up, a hand landed on his head, fingertips gingerly brushing his ears. He gasped when fingernails gently scratched them, filling the air with soft scritching sounds.

“They suit you, mon cheri.” The hand disappeared.

Now Engineer looked up. Spy’s hand was still in midair while he wore an uncharacteristically warm smile. A rare occurrence, one that Engineer was always fond of. Swallowing, Engineer raised his hand and asked, “Can I…?”

“Say s'il vous plaît.”

“...Silver plate?”

Spy chortled, then hummed, “Close enough.” He lowered his head.

Rubber fingers stroked one ear, while flesh fingertips massaged the other. Spy closed his eyes in delight. He found himself humming contently, which gave him an idea. Grinning, he parted his lips ever so slightly and rolled his tongue, making a steady purring sound from deep in his throat.

The hands paused. “Boy, did Medic do something to your throat, or are you just messing with me?”

“You can rest easy, my throat is perfectly fine,” _I hope,_ Spy thought. “I am merely rrrrrolling my r’s.”

“Well, that’s alright then.” Engineer rubbed the pad of his thumb against the inside of Spy’s ear.

“Can you?”

“Hm?”

“Can you do that?”

The fingers slowed. “Er...I’ve tried to. Back in college I took some Spanish, but...never got the hang of rolling my ‘r’s.”

“I’d like to hear you try.”

Engineer lowered his hands, and Spy bit his tongue to hold back a whine at the loss of contact. He briefly wondered if Engineer enjoyed the ear scratching as much as he did, when Engineer pursed his lips in an odd manner and made raspy, awkward sounds with his tongue.

“Rrahhh, rghgh, rrrghhh…”

The more he tried, the sillier he sounded, and the deeper his brows furrowed. And the harder Spy bit his tongue, until he burst out laughing.

“Hey! You promised not to laugh!” Engineer blushed.

“Ahaha--haha-- _snort_ \--aha, yes, I promised not to laugh at--haha--your charming ears. I made no other promises.”

Engineer pouted. His eyes wandered idly until an idea meandered into his mind. As gracefully as he could, he slowly slipped his hands under Spy’s cheekbones. Engineer gently tilted Spy’s face towards his own.

“My tongue may not be any good at my r’s,” Engineer murmured. “But I can show ya what my tongue _is_ good at.”

“Hm…” Grey ears perked forward as Spy licked his lips. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, I can turn anything into fluff. Sometimes ya just gotta write a quickie fluffie ficcie. Now I'm feline fine! ;3


End file.
